


Ever Rising

by moonflowerz



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Exes to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, after season finale, anarchy??, be gay do crime!, bodiyah?? alodhi?? i have no idea, im so bad at tagging um idk, k bye, sagelyn - Freeform, tempollo implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowerz/pseuds/moonflowerz
Summary: Five years after the failed attempts at a rebellion, New Babyl has become nothing short of a military state. Authority Phydra has disbanded what was once the Tribunal and now rules with an iron fist-- with her son Tempo on the road to becoming her successor. While they prepare for his takeover-- Sage discovers that two things have never changed: her feelings for a certain Industry girl, and the rising rebellion happening underground in New Babyl.
Relationships: Aliyah 5/Bodhi 2, Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136
Collections: Sagelyn





	Ever Rising

**Author's Note:**

> fellas is gay to jumpstart a rebellion bc ur ex girlfriend u haven't seen in five years got arrested ? 
> 
> major thanks to lynnamon for rereading this every time i started to hate it and kept me from deleting all of it lmao mwah

The light was blinding as Sage opened her eyes. She tried with all her might to pull her curtain closed, but the cheap fabric ripped as her sleepy hand tugged too hard. She sighed, finally popping an eye open and looking at her clock. _6:29 AM._

_Shit!_

Sage threw the thin blankets off of her as she sat up in her bed before shooting off and trying to find her clothes. Her grey jumpsuit was in a crumpled pile in the corner of the room along with her work boots nearby. 

They had told her last time if she was late that she would have the Authority to answer. And frankly, Sage’s goal is to remain as far away from the Authority as possible. Sage tied the sleeves of the jumpsuit around her waist and stuffed her feet into her shoes before hazaphardly lacing up the boots. 

She was out the door after picking up the yellow hardhat that was dingy and smudged with dirt from the mines. 

Shutting the door to her home-- which was basically a glorified tin shack, she made her way to walk down the path that led to the mines. 

The downhillness of the path worked greatly in her favor as she rushed her way there, hitting the clock in button with her hand promptly at 6:59. 

“Sage Five,” Her supervisor called. Sage sighed, taking a second to collect herself before turning back around to meet the Authority officer. 

“Authority Brock, great to see you this morning.” Sage said, hoping her faux politeness was enough. 

Authority Brock grunted as he looked down at the paper in his hands. “You have a new assignment. Take this ticket back up to the station at the compound, you’ll be reassigned there.” he said, handing her the paper. 

“New assignment? Really?” Sage muttered, dumbfounded. 

Authority Brock grunted again, unbothered to make eye contact with her as he tapped on the screen of the communicator attached to his arm band. “Yes. It would do you well not to be late to it because you’re standing here asking questions that have already been answered.” He replied coldly. 

“Oh. Right.” Sage murmured, clutching the ticket in her hand she took the path back up to the compound where the rest of the miners lived and met the Authority that was stationed at the front of the compound. She held out the ticket to the Authority officer, “Authority Brock said--” She was cut off by the Authority snatching the ticket from her and reading it over. 

“Head to Reform sector.” 

Sage’s heart dropped. “R-Reform? But I--”

“Reform.” The Authority said, voice cold and stern, “I won’t repeat myself again.” He said, hand making the loud gesture of moving to rest on his taser prod. Sage sucked in a breath. 

“Reform.” Sage repeated, “Got it, thank you.” She said shortly before turning to leave. 

\-- -- 

“Brooklyn!” a voice called out. Brooklyn shook out of her thoughts and turned to Apollo, who was still pulling harvest from the tree in front of him. “Where is your mind at?” 

“Sorry,” She muttered, “You were saying?” 

Apollo nodded, and then resumed his story, “I’ve gotten word that Aliyah was seen at the Reform camps.” 

“Aliyah?” Brooklyn perked up at her name, “You mean she’s still here in New Babyl? How is that possible, I thought--” 

Apollo looks unimpressed as she rambles, “If you would let me finish, I would love to tell you.” 

Brooklyn sighs, nodding and giving him the okay to finish speaking. 

“I guess with Phydra preparing to give her title to Tempo she wants Aliyah as far away from the Tribunal HQ as possible.” 

_Tempo…_ Brooklyn wanted to spit at the mention of his name. _Fucking traitor._

“I thought she was ghosted. We never saw her after the Exemplar.” 

Apollo shrugged, “I suppose it wouldn’t look good to New Carthage if they asked why Aliyah was sent, and to find out it was because Phydra was smothering a rebellion.” 

Brooklyn nodded. Then the communicator on her armband beeped. She sighed. Apollo gave her a small smile, hoping it was enough to comfort her. 

“I have to go.” She says, “We’ll catch up later?” 

“I’ll be here.” Apollo agreed. 

Brooklyn regarded him for a second. Apollo seemed at peace here in the Nature sector. He had become long accustomed to his wrist translator, he rarely had to look at it anymore. It helped that the nature sector was also a relatively quiet place, he didn’t miss out on much around him. He had supposedly stopped the New Rising transmitter to play songs to keep the rebellion alive, but Brooklyn wasn’t so sure she believed him. 

“Bye, Apollo.” She replied, pulling him in for a hug before she was off to go where her communicator had paged her. 

“Authority Jax,” Brooklyn greeted with a curt nod, “What’s up?” 

Authority Jax looked annoyed, standing in front of a door and guarding it closely, his hand resting on his taser. 

“We’ve got a Reform transfer that assaulted four gaurds.” Authority Jax said, “Phydra wants us to take her straight to HQ.” 

“Getting ghosted?” Brooklyn asked gravely. 

Jax shrugged, “She’s been real uptight lately; I wouldn’t put it past her.” 

Brooklyn nodded, putting on her hat and her cold expression. They both turned to the door. 

As the door began unlocking, Brooklyn could hear the protests from inside the room. 

_“Let me go! I didn’t do anything wrong! Let! Me! Go!”_

Instinctually, Brooklyn brought her hand to the taser. 

The door opened and the Authorities inside shoved a girl out into the hallway. 

“Get your nasty hands off of me!” She snapped, pulling her arm away from one of the Authority’s she had been in the room with. 

Brooklyn immediately dropped her hand from her taser. Her heart felt like it was beating a thousand times per minute. She’d recognize that voice anywhere. 

Although her reminiscing is cut short with Authority Jax reaching out and grabbing her by her other arm roughly and threatening her with the taser. “Another word out of you and I--” 

“Jax.” Brooklyn tried, “Authority Jax, I am ordering you to stand down.” She says with the coldest voice she could muster and it instantly stops the mayhem happening in front of her. 

With hearing another voice the girl turns around and looks at her. 

She’s just as beautiful as Brooklyn remembers. Right before the--

“Brooklyn?” Sage says, her voice is full of confusion. And those sweet doe eyes, are filled with rage. 

Before Brooklyn can get too ahead of herself, Authority Jax speaks again. 

“You address her correctly.” He snaps and it brings Brooklyn out of her fond gazing. 

She clears her throat and fixes her eyes on Sage and then to the other Authorities around her. “I can handle her.” She says, “You’re all dismissed.” 

“She took out four men! What makes you think you can handle her?” One of the other Authorities asks, looking incredulous. 

Brooklyn shrugs, expression indifferent. “I’m not a man, for starters.” She ends the conversation there. 

With a gentle hand she grabs Sage’s upper arm and begins to walk her out of Nature sector to the Tribunal HQ. When they are far enough away, she pulls Sage behind a wall and hugs her. 

And then the words start spilling out before she can stop, “Oh my God, Sage. It’s been forever. God, I’ve missed you so much! Are you okay? I thought you got ghosted forever ago, you know, after--” 

“Get your hands off of me!” Sage snaps. 

The anger in her voice is like a slap in the face. 

“I-I’m sorry?” 

Sage scoffs, “How can you stand there-- in that uniform-- and think I’d want anything to do with you?” Sage asks, she looks revolted at the sight of Broklyn. “After everything-- everything that happened during the Exemplar you just… joined the enemy like it was nothing? While Aliyah and Bohdi and Mags went missing?” 

Brooklyn furrows her brows at Sage’s verbal attack, “Wait--” 

But Sage carries on.

“You’re a fucking traitor, Brooklyn! You’re worse than Tempo!” 

“Stop. Talking.” Brooklyn says, voice grave. It shuts up Sage immediately. Brooklyn sucks in a breath, obviously trying to collect herself. “Now that you’ve stopped making assumptions. There’s a lot you’ve missed. I just need to get you to HQ and then once everything is settled, we can talk. Just.. Please, have some faith in me.” 

Brooklyn looks at her pleadingly. Sage chews on her bottom lip in thought and nods mutely. With Sage’s agreement, Brooklyn sends her a small smile. “Follow me.” She says and then they are resuming their trek to the Tribunal HeadQuarters. 

\-- -- 

The Tribunal HQ is a place Sage had hopes of avoiding at all costs since the Exemplar. It’s always cold, and unnervingly quiet. Just being in the hallways reminded Sage about the days she had spent here after--

“Stay here.” Brooklyn said softly as she walked up to the Authority standing behind some sort of check in desk. 

As she walked away Sage’s eyes lingered for a moment. She raised an eyebrow slightly. 

_Wow she still has a really nice--_

“Sage 5.” Brooklyn called. It was clearer now, the persona Brooklyn put on while she was an Authority on the clock. Clearly, she _had_ missed a few things. Sage made her way to Brooklyn and Brooklyn then guided her to another distant hallway. 

In the distance, Sage can see the figure standing in the hallway and her gut immediately tenses. She knows exactly who she is. 

Phydra stands tall, a smug grin on her face that Sage would love nothing more than to wipe off herself. 

“Sage 5.” Phydra greets smugly, “Long time no see.” 

“Not long enough.” Sage replies, immediately on the offense. 

“I suppose you know why you’re here?” Phydra asks. “If not then I hope you enjoy the Exemplar class reunion.” She says with a small laugh, sparing a glance at Brooklyn who is at stance, body stiff while looking straight ahead. “At ease, Brooklyn 2.” Phydra adds. 

Brooklyn breathes a sigh and relaxes the smallest bit. 

“Am I getting ghosted?” Sage asks plainly, tired of whatever power play Phydra was getting off on. 

Phydra shrugged, “I haven’t decided yet. This isn’t the first time you’ve taken out my men.” 

Sage didn’t respond, she just scoffed and looked away from the woman. Phydra then turned to Brooklyn, “What do you think Authority Brooklyn? Should we ship her off?” 

Brooklyn shifted uncomfortably, clenching her jaw before she responded, “I think we should do whatever you believe is best, Authority Phydra.” 

Phydra hums, clearly pleased with the answer. “Take her to cell three. I’m sure she’ll love the new accommodation, she’ll be there a while.” 

With that, Phydra brushes past them without another word. 

Brooklyn sighed. She placed a hand on the small of Sage’s back and muttered a quiet “Follow me.” before leading her down another hallway to the cell. 

“You’re seriously leaving me here?” Sage said, angrily. 

Brooklyn didn’t answer as she entered the code to the cell on the tablet installed in the wall. She just gently guided Sage into the cell and didn’t say another word until Sage was further into the room. 

“I have a lot of explaining to do,” She starts, and she holds up a hand when she sees that Sage is about to go off on a tangent. “And I _will_ explain. I just need you to be patient.” 

“That’s it? _Just be patient_.” Sage scoffs. Brooklyn sighs and reaches out to clasp Sage’s hand with her own. 

“I’ve asked this of you too many times, but I need you to trust me. This is the only way it’ll work.” Brooklyn says seriously, looking deep into Sage’s eyes that she’s almost scared Brooklyn can see into her soul. 

That fear alone distracts her from the surge of butterflies she gets from having Brooklyn hold her hand. 

_It’s been five years, you really need to calm down._ She inwardly scolds herself just before ripping her hand out of Brooklyn’s hold. She doesn’t miss the flash of hurt that appears in Brooklyn’s eyes, or the frown she has for a mere second. 

“You want me to _trust you?_ While you’re standing there in that uniform. The past five years you’ve been upholding the system that we know is doing nothing but oppressing us-- keeping us disadvantaged and _brainwashed_. I can’t-- I won’t. I--” 

“Okay! I get it! You’re mad, I get it.” Brooklyn swiftly cut her off, pulling Sage back to her, just before she poked her head out of the cell and made sure they were still alone. “You can be mad at me for the rest of our lives but I need you to listen to me.” Brooklyn pleaded. 

Sage just huffed in agreement. 

“Everything happens for a reason, okay? I’m not-- _we’re_ not going to let you rot away here-- or get ghosted. I’ve got your back. I swear.” 

“We? Who’s _we_?” 

Before Brooklyn can answer, the communicator on her arm beeps. She looks down at the screen and groans softly. 

“I have to go. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Brooklyn says, stepping out of the cell and pressing the panel on the side to close and lock the door. 

“Brooklyn, wait--” Sage calls, but it’s too late. 

\--

The first hour in the cell is excruciating. 

The cell is bone chillingly cold, and the bed in the cell is even colder metal. The blankets are thin and scratchy, and even if she could manage to be comfortable enough to sleep, the loud sounds of the vents echo right above her head. 

Sage huffs, staring up at the grey ceiling. 

This was bullshit. 

How in the ever living fuck did she end up getting sentenced to borderline slave labor in the mines, while Brooklyn ended up as a high ranking Authority under Phydra?

None of it makes sense. The last time she saw Brooklyn was after the Exemplar and in no way did she seem eager to jump into bed with the enemy. 

_The Academy was quiet. It was jarring actually, for the past two weeks it had been a hub of energy, people were constantly talking, laughing, singing and so on. But now, sitting under the Gaia statue with Brooklyn, the only noise in the academy was that of their breathing._

_Sage was exhausted, physically and emotionally. While it was the least important thing at the moment, losing out in the Exemplar hit her somewhere deep, and she’s ashamed of it. They’re in the middle of a time of political unrest and here she was, angry that she had lost a talent show._

_“Don’t tell anybody,” Brooklyn says softly, grabbing Sage’s attention. Sage was almost sure she had fallen asleep except the fact that her thumb was stroking the back of her hand, “But you definitely should have made it to the finals. You deserved to be up there.”_

_Sage laughed mutely, picking her head up from where she was resting on Brooklyn shoulders and pulling her into a soft kiss. Brooklyn hummed softly before they pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other._

_“You were amazing up there.” Sage whispers, like if she spoke too loudly their little bubble would pop. “Your voice was heard, and it’s going to make a difference.”_

_“Will it though? I mean, we haven’t heard from any of the others since we ran out of there, what if-- what if it failed? What if we failed?” Brooklyn asks, her voice unusually vulnerable._

_“Hey,” Sage murmurs, pulling away to brush the hair out of Brooklyn’s face, one hand sliding down to cup the back of her neck and the other stroking her cheek. “We’re going to be okay. We just launched a revolution-- I don’t know about you but I don’t think there’s anything left we_ can’t _do.” Sage laughed. “I’ve got you. No matter what.”_

_“I’ve got you, too.” Sage replied, and the weight of it hit Sage like a truck._

_Brooklyn’s eyes, they were so open. So full of vulnerability and adoration. Sage felt like she was being seen for the first time-- in her complete entirety. But instead of feeling so uncomfortably exposed, she felt safe, she felt_ home. 

_Without another word Sage pulled Brooklyn into a kiss, pouring so much emotion into it that by the time they pulled away Brooklyn’s cheeks were flushed._

_“Brooks, I--”_

_Before Sage could finish, a stampede of footsteps were heard._

_“They’re this way.” They heard Mentor Watts’ voice echo through the emptiness of The Academy._

_“Brooklyn Two and Sage Five, you’re hereby placed under arrest.” Authority Phydra’s voice rang loud, and the cocky smirk she had only filled Sage with anger._

_What she would give to just---_

_“Hey, get your hands off of her!” Brooklyn protested when an Authority practically ripped Sage’s arm out of its socket whilst pulling her up to her feet._

_“Brooklyn Two another word and you’ll be ghosted faster than you could pray to Gaia.” Phydra warned as the Authorities placed handcuffs on both of them._

_“Brooks, it’s okay.” Sage said, though she was pretty sure she was just trying to convince herself of that. “I’ve got you, remember?”_

_“Take them back to HQ. Separately.” Phydra told the Authorities, not sparing either girls a second look before Phydra turned to Mentor Watts’, “Mentor Watts, New Babyl thanks you for you doing your civic duties.”_

_As Sage is being dragged away she and Brooklyn share one last glance, and she watched as all that softness in Brooklyn’s eyes was being replaced by desperation and hopelessness._

_When the Authorities place Sage in her interrogation room, they’re not gentle about it. Practically shoving her into the chair where she would be sitting and almost breaking her fucking wrist as they took off the handcuffs._

_“Authority Phydra will be here soon.” The Authority spoke, “You will sit and wait until then.”_

_Sage didn’t bother answering, opting to obey their orders— at least for now._

_A few minutes— or it could’ve been hours, Sage wasn’t sure— the doors hissed open as Authority Phydra stalked in._

_“Sage Five.” She greeted Sage coldly, “We have a few things to discuss.”_

_“Where’s Brooklyn?” Sage asked, disregarding everything Phydra had said._

_Phydra’s lip curled in a snide smile, “Brooklyn Two is being dealt with.”_

_A fire raged in Sage faster than a match striking gasoline, “Being dealt with? What does that mean? What— what are you doing to her!”_

_“It’s in your best interest that you calm down, Sage Five.” Phydra spoke evenly, and the threat was clear behind her words. Sage took in a breath, exhaling as she sat back down in her chair._

_“Are we being ghosted?” Sage asked, voice grave._

_“I have no time to ghost anybody,” Phydra explained, “Frankly, with your status as an Exemplar semi-finalist, you carry a certain… cultural clout. People know you, they care about you, and in a year or two they think back to this last-- and final-- Exemplar, they’ll wonder where you ended up. I can’t have them wondering and asking questions.” Phydra explained. “So, I have to get rid of you another way.”_

_With millions of different scenarios running through her head, Sage tried her best to keep her poker face on. “So what?” She asked, “You’re going to kill me?”_

_“No.” Phydra replied shortly, “That would cause more havoc than ghosting you. I’m moving up the stage at which teens are allowed to transfer sectors. In a few days, you will announce that you were compelled to work the mines, for the needs of New Babyl, and you will stay there. You will keep your head down and work. Anything more than a peep from you-- and we will be speaking again, is that understood?”_

_“What about Brooklyn?” Sage asked a final time, resigned with her fate._

_“Brooklyn will be dealt with.” Phydra repeated, “Young love is something-- but it’s not everything. If I were you, I would get started on moving on.”_

_Phydra stood and the doors opened once more to reveal two Authorities just outside of it, “She’s ready for transfer.” Phydra spoke to the guards, before turning back to Sage, a sickening satisfied smile was on her face, “I hope you’ll find your new environment… enriching.”_

_Phydra started walking away, but Sage was determined not to let her get the last laugh._

_“You may think we’re just a bunch of kids throwing a fit, but we’re only the surface. There are more of us; we’re everywhere. You can silence me, but someone else will start speaking too.”_

_Phydra doesn’t respond, she just resumes walking out of the room, but Sage is satisfied with the knowledge of knowing for a fact that Phydra is at least a little scared._

Sage must’ve dozed off in her daydream because the next thing she knew, the doors to her cell were opening. At the sound of them, Sage sat up, bringing her knees to her chest in an effort to shield herself from whoever had just entered. 

Brooklyn looked at her worriedly, “Are you okay?” She asked softly, setting down the tray on the small table at the other side of the cell. 

Sage nodded mutely, “Just a uh, weird dream.” 

“I brought lunch.” Brooklyn offered softly, a timid smile on her face. 

“I’m not hungry.” Sage responded. 

Brooklyn sighed. 

“I have about forty minutes before I have to head back to my post. Can we-- like just for a second, pretend like things aren’t weird?” She asked, eyes pleading. 

And with puppy eyes like those, Sage is incapable of saying no. 

“Fine.” She sighs softly, “What have you been up to?” Sage asks casually, but then she realizes how stupid it sounds when she sees Brooklyn sitting there in her uniform, and she can see the uncomfortable expression on Brooklyn’s face too. “I’m sorry, I--”

“No, it’s fine.” Brooklyn assures her, then she sighs, “I’ve been busy.” She says shortly, “I’ve uh, been doing this for a while. I’m assigned to Nature Sector actually-- I see Apollo a lot. He’s kinda my only friend anymore.” Brooklyn laughs. 

“Apollo’s in Nature?” Sage asks, eyebrows furrowed. “He didn’t stay in Industry?” 

Brooklyn shook her head, “No. He got stuck in Nature after… everything, and then when he was given the chance to leave he just stayed. I think he finds comfort in the fact that it’s quiet there. He can’t miss much that way.” 

Sage nods, “My Grans? My brother and sister?” 

“They’re doing okay.” Brooklyn responds, “I go every Tuesday for dinner, it’s the only day of the week I have off. They miss you a lot. They’re still so confused about you choosing to go work in the mines but--” 

“I didn’t.” Sage cut her off. “I had no say in the matter, actually.” 

“W-what? But they said--” 

“I mean I _did_ technically say that I was choosing to work in the mines but it was either that or… I don’t know. Something worse. Phydra kind of forced my hand.” 

“Sage…” Brooklyn muttered, dumbfounded, “I- I had no idea. I’m so sorry.” 

“I, um…” Sage cleared the lump in her throat that was making it hard to speak, “I agreed to easily. I thought-- I thought you would be there.” 

When Sage’s revelation is spoken, it’s left hanging in the air. Brooklyn’s face is gobsmacked and she’s at a visible loss for words. The remorse is her eyes could be seen from miles away. 

“Sage…” Brooklyn starts but she trails off, and she looks genuinely pained by the fact she has no idea what to say. 

“It’s okay.” Sage dismisses, shaking her head, opting to look at her fingers fraying the fabric of the blanket that had come with the cell. 

“It’s not.” Brooklyn replies, moving from the seat across the cell and grabbing Sage’s hand away from the blanket, clutching it like Sage would just slip through her fingers. “I think I should tell you exactly how I got… here.” 

“If you want.” Sage tried to sound indifferent, but Brooklyn smiled softly like she knew how eager she really was. 

Brooklyn cleared her throat, let go of Sage’s hand and sat back down at the chair. 

“So, um, after Phydra had the Authorities escort you out, we had a conversation…” Brooklyn murmured, her eyes looking far away as if she was reliving the moment. 

_Brooklyn watched defeatedly as the sound of Sage’s footsteps dissipated down the hallway of the Academy. With every second her heart only seemed to pound harder. She had no idea what was going to happen now— there had never been a game plan for the aftermath._

_“Brooklyn Two.” Phydra hummed, “You’re in quite some trouble here.”_

_“Let me guess— subversive behavior?” Brooklyn scoffed._

_“Oh no, you’re in much deeper waters.” Phydra laughed, “First of all— inciting and aiding in a rebellion, ruining the sacred Exemplar and_ seditious _behavior.” Phydra drawled, “Honestly I could go on.”_

_“Since when is speaking a crime?” Brooklyn shot back, “Kinda goes against the whole freedom thing.”_

_“For state, for community, for All.” Phydra repeated the motto to Brooklyn, “I think our guidelines have always been clear.”_

_“So what are you going to do with me then? Ship me off like you did with Bohdi? Taking the coward’s way out?”_

_Phydra raised an eyebrow, “Clearly you bark is as bad as your bite.”_

_“I’m pretty sure my bite is worse, actually.” Brooklyn replied, glaring._

_Phydra stifled what was probably an amused laugh and sighed, “The academy will be fun for you.” Phydra said._

_“The academy? We— we’re in the academy.” Brooklyn replies confusedly._

_“Oh no, I’m talking about the Authority Academy. Where you’ll be spending the next two years.” Phydra said._

_“You’re making me an Authority.” Brooklyn realized, “That’s not a smart move— looking objectively of course.”_

_“Oh, it may not seem like it now. But I’ve always preferred the ’keep your friends close and your enemies closer’ tactic.” Phydra explained. “You’re an Exemplar finalist— it calls for an unusual punishment, but one that’ll be punishment all the same. For the next two years you’ll be under heavy supervision. Every day I’ll get reports on your behavior and every night you’ll be kept under lock and key.”_

_Brooklyn didn’t respond, but only clenched her jaw tightly in response._

_Phydra smiled, clearly pleased with the reaction, “We’ll see if we can train that nasty bite of yours.”_

_Brooklyn clenched her jaw, “You can keep me attached to your hip for the rest of your bitter life, but the Rising has a favorite approach too,” Brooklyn said._

_“And what might that be? Sing all your problems and make friends with the local fauna?” Phydra laughed._

_“Divide and conquer.” Brooklyn replied. “You can’t stop a storm, Phydra, you can only grab an umbrella.”_

_Phydra didn’t say anything to that, she just regarded Brooklyn silently before stepping away, whispering something to the Authority nearby and then leaving._

“... And then I was taken to the Authority Academy.” Brooklyn finished, staring off at the floor. 

“And Phydra she’s just..”

“Been at my throat for the past five years, yeah.” Brooklyn laughed dryly. “I was, um, going crazy, after I finally got out of the Academy. It was like being in solitary confinement. I was so-- so paranoid, when I was finally let out. My apartment? It had nothing but the base essentials. I didn’t even have a couch. I had my bed in the only room without windows and my windows? I covered them with the darkest fabric I could find at the Reform market. I installed an extra lock on my door, one that um, had been custom made, that way Authorities didn’t have a master key.” 

“Even after you left the Academy, you were still in prison.” Sage concluded. 

Brookly nodded mutely, “My freedom from the Academy was a facade. It still is. I still don’t have anything in my apartment. Just two weeks ago, at the end of my shift, I was half dead from a fourteen hour post and when I got home I was checking every miniscule nook and cranny in my empty apartment-- to see if anything had been moved, or- or taken and I caught my reflection in the mirror and I saw someone I didn’t recognize.” Brooklyn explained, “I was the outcome of Phydra’s wrath. I- I was what she wanted me to be; a paranoid and obedient coward.” 

“You’re none of those things, Brooklyn--” Sage started

“No, I am-- I was.” Brooklyn countered, “But I won’t be anymore.” 

“What do you mean?” Sage asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

Brooklyn looked up, and for the first time she had that smile on her. That I-know-something-you-don’t smile from the first time they met. That smile that could make butterflies riot in Sage’s stomach at first glance. A smile Sage was sure could simultaneously start and end wars. 

“I told you everything happens for a reason, Sweet Sage.” She replied, reaching forward again and grabbing Sage’s hands and squeezing.

“W-what?” 

Before Brooklyn can answer, her communicator beeps and she sighs. “I will explain the rest later, but I promise, you won’t have to be here for too long.” 

“Okay.” Sage nodded, “I trust you.” 

Brooklyn smiled softly, brushing the hair out of Sage’s face and hooking behind her hair and leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Sage’s cheek. 

“I’ll be back,” Brooklyn whispered, “I promise.” 

Brooklyn’s communicator beeps not one, not twice, but three times in urgency and Brooklyn sighs. 

“I hate this stupid thing.” Brooklyn curses, tapping buttons on the screen of the communicator. 

“You have to go,” Sage murmured, “But no worry, I’ll be here when you get back.”

It was a feeble attempt at a joke, and it brought a genuine smile to both of their faces. 

“See you around, Nature girl.” 

“See you soon, Brooks.” 

\-- -- 

Being patient means waiting. Which, yeah, logically Sage understood that but the loneliness was starting to seep in like cold water. Not only that, but she was starting to go a bit stir crazy. With no windows in her cell, Sage was losing track of the days-- or nights, she wasn’t even sure anymore. Her meals get served through a slat installed through the wall, and it’s always tasteless, formless globs of brown. The most social interaction she’s had is when an Authority would walk past her cell, and everytime she felt the crushing disappointment of it not being Brooklyn. 

Feeling more than resigned, Sage starts to sleep through the days. She stares at the grey ceiling until she’s convinced it’s moving in swirls. She lays on the metal slab of a bed so often she thinks that her spine has been realigned. 

By the time Brooklyn does return, she finds Sage asleep, curled into a little ball on the bed and shivering in her sleep. Brooklyn sighed, pulling off her jacket and draping it over Sage’s body. She sat on what little space the bed had left and she brushed Sage’s hair out of the way to stroke her cheek quietly, for whatever few seconds she could indulge.

She stared down at Sage with a soft smile. Granted this wasn’t exactly the optimal setting to be indulging in her adoration-- she was grateful she was able to do it at all. Deciding that her innocent gazing was bordering creepy staring, she decided to wake Sage up. 

“Hey,” Brooklyn whispered, gently shaking Sage awake. 

“Brooklyn?” Sage murmured sleepily, her eyes still closed as she stretched. 

“Yeah,” Brooklyn replies, shifting as Sage sat up, “Morning, sleepyhead.” She laughed. 

“Where have you been?” Sage asked immediately, “I know you said to wait but I didn’t think you meant _forever_.” She grumbled. 

Brooklyn frowned, biting her lip as she sought a reasonable explanation. “I know. I’m sorry. My shifts have been back to back and I’ve been busy with arranging some things.” 

“What things?” Sage asked, tilting her head in question.

Brooklyn was genuinely going to answer, but as she looked at Sage, she was sidetracked. Sage’s hair was in two pigtails, and her doe eyes were so expressive. Brooklyn could feel her heart constricting because of how overwhelmed she was with the sight of her. 

“You haven’t changed at all, since the last time I saw you.” Brooklyn murmurs, teaching forward and stroking Sage’s cheek. 

Sage doesn’t say anything, her only response is to lean into Brooklyn’s touch as they share a meaningful gaze. 

“The mines aren’t really a place for personal growth.” Sage responded softly. 

Brooklyn nods mutely, staring at Sage for just a second longer, just a few moments of having her guard down after all these years. Sage notices the way her posture slacks, and she’s not looking over her shoulder every second, even Brooklyn’s aura feels calmer. It brings Sage equal joy and relief. That after all these years, she could still be Brooklyn’s safe space, the place where she could hang her hat and relax with thinking of the consequences or complications. 

“I brought breakfast.” Brooklyn says, breaking the bubble they were in, and motioning to the tray that had been set out. 

Unlike the food she’s eaten the past couple of days, this is _real_ food. Grubs and all. 

“Brooklyn, I could just about kiss you right now!” Sage says with delight before pulling the girl into a tight hug. Brooklyn laughs, and pulls Sage in tighter. 

“I mean if you wanna jump straight to that sure, I thought we would have a more epic moment though.” Brooklyn laughed. 

Sage pulled away after rolling her eyes, and the conversation pretty much ended there as Sage became too busy eating. 

If it had been anybody other than Brooklyn watching her scarf down grubs like Mags the first few days at the Academy, Sage would’ve been embarrassed. But she holds no qualms over the way she’s eating like a starved animal because Brooklyn just laughs fondly while eating her own meal. 

When Sage finally halts her eating to take in some well deserved breaths, Brookly just reaches into the satchel she had brought with her and pulled out two bottled drinks. 

“You must be parched.” Brooklyn teases, sliding the drink over to Sage, who takes it gratefully. 

“You couldn’t have given it to me earlier?” 

“Was afraid you’d choke, what with the way you were eating.” The girl laughed. 

Sage just rolls her eyes again, taking a swig of her drink and then deciding she was full. 

“It’s been really quiet around here today, is something going on?” Sage asked, turning to Brooklyn inquisitively and resting her chin on her closed fist. Brooklyn smiled softly for a second at the visual in front of her, but not having the proper time to dwell on it she moved on with answering the question. 

“It’s almost time for Tempo’s inauguration.” Brooklyn informs her. “Phydra has been having all of us working double time to ensure everything goes perfectly for her prodigy’s coronation.” She muttered, Sage could hear the underlying tones of annoyance and anger. 

“So that’s why you’ve been gone for forever?” 

“Sage, I was gone a day and a half.” Brooklyn laughs, “I also learned a few things-- things I can tell you soon, just not now.” 

Sage doesn’t press further, trusting that she would be told in time. 

“But, um, there is something I do need to tell you.” Brooklyn added, and she looked grave at the concept of whatever she was going to tell Sage. 

Sage reached over and grabbed her hand, “Tell me.” 

Brooklyn nods, and then guides Sage to follow her to sit on the bed across the room, allowing Sage a moment to get comfortable.

“Sometime soon, a transfer has been scheduled. Not just for you, but for Aliyah and some of the other original members of the Rising.” Brooklyn informed her. “My guess is that she’s using the whole celebration for Tempo to distract from whatever she has planned for you.” 

“What? What does she have planned? And Aliyah-- She’s still here?” 

“It doesn’t matter what she has planned, because I’m not letting anything happen to you, or Aliyah for that matter. I’ve got you, remember?” 

The words bring forth emotions Sage thought she had forgotten a long time ago. Suddenly she wants so desperately to reach forward and pull Brooklyn into a kiss that would leave them both reeling for days, but she decides against it. 

One; because she thinks maybe the past few days of isolation have in fact chipped away at her sanity. Two; because Brooklyn had said they deserved an epic moment, and Sage happened to agree. 

So instead, Sage pulls Brooklyn into a hug, nuzzling her head into the crook of Brooklyn’s neck and sighs in relief once Brooklyn embraces her back, “I remember.” She responds softly. 

Brooklyn just holds onto her tighter. 

\--

Over the next few days, Brooklyn greets Sage every morning, and hugs her close before the sun sets and she has to leave for the night. And though, those meetings are usually brief-- they take time between the span it takes for Brooklyn to enter HQ, clock in, get her assignment for the day and then promptly exit. Brookly always brings her a container of cinnamon oatmeal and a package of blueberries and honey. 

The times she sees Brooklyn for longer, are when it’s around noon. Authorities all have the same lunch schedule, is what Brooklyn tells her, so it’s safer to hang around with her. Authorities at lunch means that there really aren’t any around to see Brookly and Sage sitting cross legged on the floor, lunch that Brooklyn brought from Nature between them as they laughed and talked freely. 

Brooklyn fills her in on things that Sage might’ve missed. Like how Cara still waters the plant that Sage had started growing in her room after they first discovered the Archive. Sage remembers finding the small bag of seeds after a clumsy first attempt of learning Capoeira, they were called Roses. Brooklyn eyes lit up as she described to her the vibrant red color the petals had, and how beautifully they smelled. Pak is already working on growing more. They’ve Nature sectors best kept secret, all thanks to Sage. 

“I’ll see if I can sneak one in here--” 

“But still--” 

“Still in a pot, yes. I wouldn’t cut one off,” Brooklyn laughed, having already known where Sage was going with her question, “Giving you a cut off flower would be like delivering rotten food.” 

Sage just smiled softly, looking away for a brief moment. 

“I missed this. Missed you.” She admits softly, before looking back at Brooklyn, who looks caught off guard at the comment, but her eyes are incredibly soft as she looks back at her. 

“I missed you too.” Brooklyn replies just as gentle. “I don’t think I realized how much.” 

Sage nods, the feeling was mutual. 

“So, did I tell you Apollo has a meathead boyfriend?” Brooklyn asks, a gentle change in subject. 

Sage’s eyebrows rise at the comment, “And it’s not Tempo? Spill.” 

Brooklyn laughs softly, before going into detail about Apollo’s industry sector boyfriend named Theo Four. Before they are both ever ready, Brooklyn’s alarm goes off-- she has to be back on duty in five minutes. There’s nothing more in the world that Sage hates more than that stupid alarm-- except maybe the uniform that Brooklyn wears. But that’s not her fault, Sage knows that now. 

Reluctantly, Sage walks across the room with Sage to the door of the cell-- this godforsaken prison. 

Brooklyn turns to her just before she leaves and sighs, “I hate that I have to just… leave you here.” She mutters, running a hand through her hair. “I promise you, I’m working on getting you out. It’s just taking a little longer than I thought.” 

  
Sage nods, “It’s fine,” She tries to ease Brooklyn’s guilt, “It’s not your fault. Besides, I’m having a more fulfilling life in this cell than I ever did in the mines.” 

Brooklyn does seem the least bit quelled by that. She just lets out another sigh and sighs, reaching to grab Sage’s hand and pulling her into one last hug. “I’ll be back.” Brooklyn promised, just like she always did.

“I know.” Sage replied, still holding on to the girl in front of her, “You always come back to me, eventually.” 

Breaking from their usual, Sage feels the pressure of Brooklyn leaning in to kiss her cheek. Suddenly, Sage’s heart is beating too fast, and her cheeks are as red as the roses Brooklyn described. Pulling away, Brooklyn has that annoyingly charming smirk on her face-- one that reminds Sage of the first time they met. 

“See you soon, Sweet Sage.” is all that Brooklyn says before she leaves, door is shutting behind her. 

Sage lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and runs her hands over her face-- trying to get her blush to die down. 

_God, I should’ve just kissed her._ Sage grumbles to herself. 

True to her word, as always, Brookly is back, this time she has her satchel, and in it she pulls out two of Sage’s favorite things: Roti, and Gran Reil’s lemonade. 

“I figured we could celebrate.” Brooklyn says as she sets the things down on the table. 

“Celebrate?” Sage asked, head tilting as she looked at Brooklyn with furrowed brows. 

“Yes. I have the night off.” Brooklyn answered. “So I’ve decided to spend it with you.” 

“Quiet night in?” Sage hums, “Sounds a lot like-- well, you know…” Sage murmurs, a soft smile on her face at the memory of the night of their first kiss. Brooklyn just smiles back like she’s thinking the exact same thing.

“I mean--unless you’d like me to leave?” Brooklyn teases, but in her eyes Sage can tell that she’s serious. If Sage wanted Brooklyn to leave, she would. 

“No,” Sage responds softly, hand reaching forward and pulling Brooklyn to her, “I’d quite like it if you stayed.” 

Brooklyn smiles as she looks down at Sage. And for a second, Sage thinks she’s just going to lean down and— 

But then Brooklyn clears her throat and moves away. The whiplash leaves Sage reeling for a moment. 

“Have I mentioned how I hate that you’re in here?” Brooklyn muses as she sets up the table. 

“It’s been like.. four days. Besides, with you here, it just feels like I’m in a very low budget hotel room.” Sage says. 

“You won’t be here much longer, I swear.” Brooklyn replies, sliding Sage’s plate of food to her. 

Sage shrugs, “It is what it is, I trust you.” 

“And that means a lot.” Brooklyn answers. 

Dinner goes on as it usually does. Brooklyn describes the past few years in details so vivid Sage almost feels like she was there. The way Brooklyn described Pak’s birthday by the lake, Sage can close her eyes and she can almost feel the freshwater breeze brushing across her face, and she can hear the bird chirping overhead as they cross the lake. It takes her outside the cell she’s been in for days, and while it helps, it only makes her ache to get out of it even more.

Sage finishes off her lemonade and suddenly the full meal, and exhaustion from being stuck with herself all day hits her like a truck. Try as she might, she can’t hold off the yawn that practically jumps out of her. It’s so comical that she can hear Brooklyn laughing from the other side of the table. 

“Tired?” Brooklyn asked, head tilted and looking at her with soft eyes. 

“Um, yeah, a little. But I don’t want to waste your night by going to sleep. I--” 

“Sage, you’re tired and I’m not selfish enough to ask you to stay up for me. C’mon.” Brooklyn urges, getting up from the seat at the table and offering her hand to guide Sage to the cell bed. 

Sage huffs, and reluctantly takes Brooklyn’s hand. When she’s all settled in, her head resting on a pillow that was on Brooklyn’s lap, she feels the sleepiness overcome her as her eyelids get heavier and heavier. 

Sage falls asleep to the sound of Brooklyn humming softly as her fingers brush through her hair. With her head laying on Brooklyn’s lap too, almost all of her senses were enveloped by the girl. The faint smell of lavender from Brooklyn’s detergent, the softness of her fingertips as she gently ran them through her hair, and the soothingness of her voice. All of these beautiful things that Sage had only just realized how desperately she had missed. 

As Sage falls into her slumber, Brooklyn hums out the last notes. 

“Sleep tight, Sweet Sage.” She whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to Sage’s temple. 

Sage tries to remember to remind herself to ask Brooklyn what song she was humming. 

It’s her new favorite. 

\-- -- 

Despite the blissful circumstances that Sage had fallen asleep in, she’s awoken to mayhem. The lights in her cell- and the entire Tribunal headquarters for that matter, are off. The security alarm blares obnoxiously, almost so loud it’s paralyzing. 

As Sage gets up off her bed to investigate as much as she can from behind the plexiglass of her cell, the doors hiss open and someone comes bumbling in. 

“Hi, Sage!” Apollo smiles brightly, pulling her into a brief hug. “I’ve come to collect you.” 

“T-To collect me?” Sage asks, eyebrows furrowed. “What are you talking about? Where’s Brooklyn? Is she okay?” 

Apollo nods, “Yeah, she’s waiting for us both at her apartment. We need to hurry though, the Authorities can’t be held off for much longer.” 

“What is going on?” Sage asks as Apollo guides her down a hallway. 

Apollo-- obviously-- doesn’t answer as he has he back facing her while leading her to wherever the fuck they’re going.

Suddenly, the headquarters feels like a maze, what with the way Apollo has her snaking down hallways and rushing through doors. Sage is almost certain they have been going in circles until Apollo stops at a black door, it’s steel, and heavily locked. Apollo pulls out a small notepad, muttering things to himself as he punches in things on the lock nearby. 

But as Apollo is occupied with that, Sage hears the rapid approach of footsteps coming closer. Immediately on the defensive, she takes the baton out of the holster at Apollo’s side-- he doesn’t even notice, too busy entering whatever code he was. 

Sage waited anxiously, acutely aware of how her heart was beating in her throat and how the footsteps were only getting louder, closer. The footsteps reached a crescendo as Sage heard them just at the other end of the hall they were at. 

There were five Authorities at the end of the hallway, all with their tasers armed and ready to beat her and Apollo into submission. 

“Almost done, Sage!” Apollo called back to her. 

Sage still had no earthly idea as to what he was doing, but she braced herself as the Authorities practically charged at her. 

“Sage Five and Apollo Four, stand down or else we will have to use extreme force.” An Authority spoke. 

Sage wound her arm back that was holding the baton and stood her ground. 

“This is your last warning.” The Authority shouted from the end of the hallway. Just after that, the door beeped loudly and Apollo made a triumphant noise. 

“Got it! Sage, lets g-- oh.” He muttered, after turning around and seeing the hoard of Authorities after them. Apollo pulled a bottle out of his back pocket. “Cover your mouth.” He told sage before throwing the bottle and Sage watched as a cloud of gas erupted, she could hear the Authorities on the other side choking on it. Before she could really say anything, Apollo was tugging her through the door and they were now in some sort of tunnel. 

“What was that?” Sage asked as they ran down the long hall. 

“Tear gas-- it was used Before. Brooklyn said it was the least violent way we could get them off our trail.” And then he gave Sage a small smile, “She said our last resort was to release you on them.” 

Sage can’t help but laugh, as they slow down their running because they’re far enough away. 

“What are these tunnels?” Sage asked. 

“Emergency escape ways, in case there was an ambush and the Tribunal needed an escape.” Apollo replied. “It’ll take us just right outside of HQ, and then we can head for the Nature Sector.” 

“Nature sector?” Sage asked, just as they approached a door, “Won’t they be looking for us?”

“The rest of the Authorities are with Phydra, at Tempo’s inauguration, the only ones who could notify them of what’s happened are currently choking.” 

“And what’s the plan? After we get there?” Sage questioned, following Apollo out of the door and up steps that led to the street level. 

“I’ll let your ladylove explain the rest,” Apollo replied, pulling out keys to an Authority vehicle and turning on the ignition. “Buckle up, I’ve been told I drive a bit wild.” 

Sage buckles in and soon the car jerks as Apollo speeds forward and toward Nature Sector. 

\-- -- 

When they are finally parked, it’s behind a building Sage had never seen before in Nature sector, but then she figures that a lot has changed everywhere in the last five years and not just within her life. 

“C’mon.” Apollo urged, and he opened the back door to the building and walked up four flights of stairs until they walked down a long hallway and finally stopped at the last door. 

Apollo knocked three times in quick succession, paused and knocked four more times after that. 

Immediately the door opened and Apollo was pushed aside as Brooklyn pulled Sage through the threshold of her apartment and into a bone crushing hug. 

“Wow, totally feeling the love.” Apollo drawled sarcastically. 

“Yeah, she hasn’t seen me in five years and all she could do was worry about where Sage was.” Another voice scoffed. 

But Sage paid them no mind as she indulged in being held in Brooklyn’s arms. 

After whatever fucking whirlwind she had just gone through, she took solace in feeling Brooklyn’s arms holding her close. Sage relaxed-- borderline went slack in Brooklyn’s arms as she breathed in the detergent of Brooklyn’s clothes to calm herself down. 

When they finally released from their embrace, they didn’t completely separate. 

“You scared me there,” Brooklyn said, brushing a loose strand of hair out of Sage’s face. “You took longer than me and Apollo had planned, I was worried that--” 

“I’m fine.” Sage interrupted, not liking the frown that was working its way onto Brooklyn’s face as she thought about the worst-case scenario. “There’s nothing to worry about, I’m okay.” Sage added, her hand coming to cup Brooklyn’s cheek and smooth out the frown that was troubling her. 

Brooklyn sucked in a deep breath and nodded, replacing her frown with a gentle smile. “You’re right.” She agreed. 

They embraced for a second longer, a bit lost in their own world as they smiled at each other-- until someone cleared their throat rudely. They jumped apart, startled, and Brooklyn glared at Apollo who was looking at them both unimpressed. 

“I believe we’re on a tight schedule here, aren’t we, Brooklyn?” He asked. 

Brooklyn just narrowed her eyes at him silently for a second. 

“What schedule?” Sage questioned. 

“The overthrow the government forreal this time schedule.” Someone spoke up and Sage turned to follow it, when she was met with the sight of Aliyah. 

“Aliyah! You’re here!” Sage exclaimed, briefly hugging the girl. 

“Good to see you too, Sage.” Aliyah smiled, but she then turned serious as she turned to Apollo and Brooklyn. “We don’t have much time, surely Phydra is going to know by now.” 

Brooklyn nodded, “You’re right. I’ve gotten word that our transport is waiting at the barrier. Is-- Are you sure we can trust him?” 

Aliyah nods, “I’ve spent five years with Tempo being the only person to talk to, on top of the ten plus years he was my friend beforehand. He didn’t want the life Phydra has forced on him any more than either of you two did. He is on our side, we can trust him to disable the barrier-- for good.” 

“Okay.” Brooklyn decides, “We need to start heading to the barrier, they’ll be here soon.” With that, Apollo and Aliyah leave to get their things. 

“Who will?” 

“Bodhi and Mags.” Brooklyn answered, “The others will be there too, we have to meet them there by then.” 

“There are others?” 

  
  


“Of course there are others, trying to leave by ourselves, that would be selfish. I’ve worked on that-- Remember?” 

“I do.” Sage replies, “I keep forgetting you’re not the same girl from five years ago.” 

Brooklyn shrugs, “Not everything about me has changed.” She responds, looking at Sage fondly as she leans against her kitchen table. 

Sage takes her in for a second. Brooklyn’s in nothing but a tank top and loose sweatpants, she’s leaning against the kitchen table with her arms crossed in front of her, and from where Sage is standing the kitchen lighting is hitting her perfectly-- giving her an angelic glow. But Brooklyn wasn't any angel, she was most certainly a goddess. 

“Not everything?” Sage asked softly, not even noticing how she had naturally gravitated towards the girl. She only realizes so when she feels the pressure of Brooklyn’s hands gripping her waist, and the wave of heat that immediately reverberates through her body. Sage swallows the lump in her throat as she stares in Brooklyn eyes, now holding a fire she hadn’t noticed previously. 

“No,” Brooklyn answers, her voice a soft whisper, “not everything.” Brooklyn adds as her eyes drop down briefly to Sage’s lips. The fingers on her hips flex, nervously. 

“Brooklyn?” 

“Yeah, Sage?” Brooklyn replied, eyes still trained where they were previously. 

Sage doesn’t respond, instead leaning forward and kissing Brooklyn passionately. As soon as their lips met, Brooklyn pulled Sage in closer, one hand staying on her hip and the other snaking back up to hold her by the back of her neck. Sage hummed into the kiss, meeting Brooklyn with the same urgency. 

“Sage..” Brooklyn murmured softly during the mere seconds they pulled away from each other. 

Sage just shushed her by kissing her again, her own hands pulling Brooklyn as close as humanly possible, not an atom of space left between them. 

Too caught up in themselves, they don’t hear Aliyah and Apollo return until Apollo-- again-- clears his throat loudly enough to disturb them. 

Startled, the two pull away from each other with stuttered breaths. As Sage turns to see them, her cheeks are furiously red, and both Aliyah and Apollo have shit eating grins on their faces. 

“We need to go.” Brooklyn mutters, pushing past everyone to grab two bags, handing one to Sage. 

Sage took the bag, avoiding the smirk Aliyah was sporting and trying to calm her flushed cheeks at the same time. 

As they followed Brooklyn to the door, Aliyah walked beside Sage, bumping her shoulder with her own as a little _way to go_ gesture. Before opening the door, Brooklyn turns to them, and the look on her face is grave. 

“This is everyone’s last chance to change their minds.” Brooklyn said, “We either leave and never look back, or you decide to stay here and live a lie with the rest of them.” 

There’s a beat. An opportunity. 

“We’re all in.” Apollo speaks up. Brooklyn nods. 

“Alright then, lets go. We take the patrol car to Industry, and we make the rest of the way to the barrier on foot.” Brooklyn briefs them. 

The ride to industry isn’t long. Forty minutes at the max. Sage sits next to Aliyah in the back seat-- at Brooklyn’s behest because, y’know, being a fugitive and all. The ride is generally quiet, except for Apollo nervously beating his fingers on the armrest of his seat. 

“Are you excited?” Aliyah whispers to Sage, who turns to her with furrowed brows. 

“For what?” Sage asks. 

Aliyah shrugs, “To get out of here. Be free. To not have Phydra and the rest of the government breathing down our necks.” 

Sage nods, “It’ll be a fresh start. A life full of possibilities.” 

“I’m excited to see Bodhi.” Aliyah says-- practically blurts it out like it was her dirty little secret. Sage smiles widely, “I know it’s crazy, I haven’t seen him in five years. _Everything_ could have changed by now but--” 

“Aliyah,” Sage laughed, “I’m sure he’ll be excited to see you no matter what’s changed or what hasn’t.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Aliyah scoffs, “Brooklyn’s been right back in love with you since she first saw you again.” 

“Brooklyn’s isn't-- you think she’s in love with me?” Sage asked, eyebrows furrowed. Aliyah laughed at the reaction. 

“Um, maybe.” Aliyah plays coy, “Tough to say, but I don’t usually start a rebellion against the government I work for four days after my ex-girlfriend is taken into government custody. But that’s just me.” Aliyah says with a nonchalant shrug. 

Sage rolls her eyes and tries to smother the smile growing on her face. 

“Why don’t you mind your business and focus on what you’ll do when we get to New Lazarus.” Sage scoffs. 

Aliyah just salutes her with a giggly _aye, aye captain._ And the rest of the ride is silent. 

Soon Apollo and Aliyah are out cold. While Sage finds peace in the quiet, she’d much rather hear Brooklyn’s voice. 

“What will you do?” Sage asked randomly. 

As she looks into the rearview mirror, Sage can see Brooklyn’s eyebrows quirk up. 

“What will I do about what?” Brooklyn asks, voice soft. She sounds tired. 

“When we get to New Lazarus. What will you do with your freedom?” Sage repeats, her question clearer. 

Brooklyn heaves a sigh, “I don’t know.” 

She doesn’t know. That’s it apparently, Brooklyn doesn’t go into any greater detail. 

“I think I would like to start a garden there. Have a house near a body of water, a cottage with exactly two bedrooms and a backyard.” Sage indulges Brooklyn, “Maybe one of those um-- I think they’re called dogs? Or, uh, a cat. I’d name it Snoopy.” 

“Why Snoopy?” Brooklyn asks. 

“I watched The Charlie Brown Show, when the archive was still around.” Sage explains, “I had no idea what kind of creature it was and when I asked the Archive, it showed me a bunch of things called _pets._ Cats and dogs are the most popular.” 

“What if New Lazarus doesn’t have any?” Brooklyn replies, “What will you do then?” 

Sage shrugs, “That’s the fun of it, isn’t it? There are now a thousand new possibilities for us. I mean, y’know, all of us.” 

“That’s true.” Brooklyn agrees. 

“So, still no idea what you’ll do?” 

Brooklyn makes an _eh_ , “Got any room in that two bedroom with a backyard?” She asks, and when they make eye contact in the rearview mirror, Brooklyn winks at her. 

Sage sends her a smile back, “Maybe if you're lucky.” She decides, letting the sound of Brooklyn’s laugh fill the car and warm her heart. 

When they reach Industry, Brooklyn wipes the tracking log in the car and does something drastic-- she sets it on fire. 

“It’ll keep them distracted for a while.” Brooklyn explains, eyes transfixed on the burning vehicle. “It’s kind of poetic too, don’t you think?” She asks quietly, the shadow of the flames dancing over her face. “Just a single spark and all their lies are up in flames.” 

“What I think is that we should get out of here before the _real_ Authorities get here.” Aliyah says, and then they are all off weaving down back alleys and darkened streets through the Industry sector. 

Making it all the way past Reform sector sounded easy, almost a breeze, Sage had thought-- but it’s clearly not as she can feel herself tiring out only halfway through the progress sector. They’re half way through a tunnel dedicated to help Authorities reach their posts faster, an uphill incline that has Sage’s long out of practice body struggling with every step. 

“Sage?” Brooklyn asked from the front of their little group, turning around once she realized Sage wasn’t within reaching distance of her. 

Brooklyn turned around and she tried to stifle her laugh, “Getting tired, Nature Girl?” 

“I haven’t worked out in like ten years, cut me some slack, Brooks.” Sage grumbles. 

Brooklyn just laughs, slowing down until Sage is at her side and then continuing to walk at her pace. Brooklyn slings an arm over Sage’s shoulder’s. 

“Maybe I shouldn't have brought you all those sweets while you were in the slammer.” Brooklyn jokes, earning a slap on the shoulder from Sage. 

“So, when we get to the barrier, they’ll all just be there?” Sage asks, “And then we just-- leave?” 

“That’s the plan,” Brooklyn says. “As long as Tempo does his part. And Aliyah trusts him, so I don’t see why he won’t.” 

Sage nods, and ahead she can see the light at the end of the tunnel-- literally, not figuratively even though she thinks one of her lungs might collapse. Up ahead, Apollo turns the latch keeping the door closed and as it opens, they’re met with the dense forest out the outskirts of New Babyl. They linger a second, by the door but then Sage grabs Brooklyn’s hand and pulls her forward, her next step echoing as her shoe crunches the dirt beneath it.

She turns and looks at the rest of them, there’s trepidation on each of their faces. 

“We can’t turn back now,” Sage encourages them, “We’ve waited five years for this moment. Giving up just before the finish line? That’s not what Gaia would’ve wanted.” 

“Gaia is the reason we’re here.” Apollo said. 

Sage shook her head, “New Carthage and the Tribunal, they took Gaia’s vision and they perverted it. _They’re_ the reason we’re here. She wouldn’t stand for what they’ve done. Our people-- our communities were born off the back of Gaia's revolution, we owe it to her to finish ours.” 

“She’s right.” Aliyah agrees, taking a step to stand with her, “It’s now or never. For Gaia.” 

“For Gaia.” Brooklyn repeats, finally following the tug of Sage’s hand and standing with her and Aliyah. “What do you say, Apollo?” 

“For Gaia.” He concurs. 

They watch as the door to the tunnel closes with a finality, sealing their fates and cementing their beliefs in one fell swoop. 

“Well, we don’t want to be late do we?” Sage asks. 

With that their trek is resumed. Aliyah and Apollo trail just a few steps behind her, and Brooklyn never once lets go of her hand. 

Clearing the brush in front of them, just a few feet from where the barrier is, Sage is rendered breathless-- speechless at the massive group standing there waiting for them. At front and center of the group are her Grans, Cara and Pak. It’s only then that Brooklyn let’s go of her hand and she stays back as Sage runs forward to be crushed into a group hug with the rest of her family. 

Being smothered to death by her family lifts a weight off Sage’s shoulders that she didn’t know she was carrying. Five long years and suddenly-- _finally_ \-- her heart was finally in the same place as her body. 

There was just one thing that was off. 

Sage finally pulled herself away long enough to drag Brooklyn over and to hug her close as her Grans and siblings rambled. 

_“Every time we tried to see you, we got denied--”_

_“Your roses have become such a hit--”_

_“Cara moved into your room and stole all your clothes--”_

_“Yeah, well, Pak started using your restroom and now it smells that a dumpster site--”_

“Okay, okay,” Sage laughed, cutting them off. “I’m so happy to see all of you. I really-- I didn’t think I would ever again.” She tells them, eyes starting to water with emotion. 

“Oh, child,” Her Gran Chyra murmurs, stepping forward to wipe at her tears, “There’s no need for tears. Brooklyn promised us that she would get you back to us, and she didn’t fail.” 

Sage nods, feeling Brooklyn’s hand squeeze hers just a bit tighter. 

“We can all be together for the first time in a long time, in a better place.” Gran Reil adds, sending a soft smile to her. 

“That’s right,” Brooklyn responds, looking at the watch on her wrist, “Any second now--” 

_“Citizens of New Babyl,”_ a voice speaks throughout the barrier around them, _“My first act as Chief Authority of New Babyl is something I have looked forward to my entire career. My mother-- Authority Phydra, is being held in New Babyl custody for multiple charges of treason against the state of New Babyl and it’s interest. But her biggest crime yet, is being a liar. Today, my fellow citizens, I open your eyes and give you something you have never had before-- a choice. In a matter of fifteen seconds, the barrier around us will fall. You’re free to leave as you please. No longer will we be caged in like animals-- today is a new day; a fresh start. New Babyl will be better-- it has to be better, and that only happens if we’re honest. I invite you to stay, but I also accept if you choose to go, you all deserve a life uncensored.”_

There was a pause, and then they watched as the barrier flickered, and suddenly disappeared. 

Tempo spoke again, and this time it seems specifically aimed at them. 

_“I promise you, despite the past, I will not fail you again.”_

With that, Tempo’s voice was off the air. The finality of everything seemed to strike. 

For a moment, they all paused. Staring at the abyss of thriving greenery, of the city buildings far out, the long gravel road winding down in front of them. 

“I thought Bodhi and Mags--” Before Sage can finish her words, three large trucks are seen coming up the hill. Sage turns to Brooklyn with a questioning look, but from the smile on Brooklyn’s face Sage concludes that it’s a good thing. 

As soon as the trucks pull up, the driver door opens and out steps Bodhi in all his glory, along with Mags. 

“Bodhi!” Aliyah calls out, and suddenly they’re embracing like long lost lovers-- which, yeah, they are. When they separate, their cheeks are flushing and Bodhi’s smile is so big that Sage thinks his face may split in half from all his joy. But she gets it. There’s nothing more euphoric than finding new love in an old love. 

“We should get going,” Bodhi says loud enough so they all hear them, “Daylight is going to break soon, and then New Lazarus is all yours.” He smiles. 

People start filtering out, getting into the trucks, and soon the only people left standing out of them are Brooklyn, Sage, Aliyah, Apollo and Bodhi. Mags had already taken the first full truck back to New Lazarus. 

“Last call,” Bodhi announced turning to them. 

Aliyah nodded, making her way to get into the truck, not forgetting to press a soft kiss into Bodhi’s cheek. Once Aliyah disappears into the truck, Bodhi looks back at the remaining three of them, Brooklyn turns to Apollo, his quietness hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

“I-...” Apollo muttered, looking troubled at the thoughts swirling in his head. “I think I have to stay?” He said, confused. 

He had worked so hard, stayed strong and believed in their goal, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to walk out of New Babyl. Something wasn’t right. It was like all his joy had been smothered by this wave of worry that had blindsided him. 

Brooklyn is the first to react, letting go of Sage’s hand and moving to hug Apollo. 

“You’re the only thing that’s kept me sane these past five years,” She starts, her eyes already teary, “D-Do you remember, um, that day I was first posted in Nature?”

“Yeah,” Apollo says softly, his eyes watering. They pull away barely, and his hands come rest on her forearms and hers do too. “You were so paranoid,” He laughs mutely, “You thought it was a test from Phydra and you arrested me for _having too many possessions in my pockets_.” 

Brooklyn laughs too, a tear falling. “My commanding officer got so mad at me she sent me home for the rest of the week.” She adds, voice wavering, “And then you came to my apartment and you told me you still believed in us, and that you wouldn’t stop until we were safe and happy.” 

“You called me a crazy wash-out clinging to the last time I’d felt alive.” Apollo nodded, “But you believed in us, too, Brooks. Look where we are. We fucking did it.” 

“Shit,” Brooklyn says, “We did.” 

They hug each other again, Apollo wiping the tears off Brooklyn’s face. 

“Apollo?” Brooklyn asks. “What will you do? Once we’re gone?” 

Apollo shrugs, “I have a few things in mind.” He answers, and it’s enough to quell the worry Brooklyn had for him. 

Brooklyn squeezes him one last time, before Brooklyn turns to see that Sage is waiting for her at the truck. 

“Goodbye, Apollo.” Brooklyn says. 

“I’ll see you later, Brooklyn.” Apollo promises. 

With a nod, Brooklyn turns and meets Sage at the truck. Sage pulls her into a hug she desperately needs. The unsteadiness in her heart coming to a stable stop, the sturdiness of Sage holding her calms her enough to gather her bearings. 

“I’ve got you.” Sage whispers, burying her face in the crook of Brooklyn’s neck. 

The words bring Brooklyn back to Earth and out of her own head. She pulls away slightly, just enough to have the room to kiss Sage. It’s the beginning and the end of everything Brooklyn’s ever known. 

It reminds her of the past, and gives her hope for the future. 

When they pull away, Sage extends a hand which Brooklyn takes without hesitation. 

“It’s me and you,” Sage says as their fingers interlock, “I think we’ll hold up pretty well.” 

Brooklyn smiles at her, “You and me. I’ve got you, too.” 

Sage falls asleep on her shoulder on the way to New Lazarus, and the breaking dawn filters through the dense forest every now and then to shine on them. Brooklyn soaks it in, the sunlight feels different out here-- away from New Babyl. Unrestrained and comfortingly warm-- the same goes for the way Sage is draped on her as she sleeps away her exhaustion. 

Watching the trees pass by, the storm that had been brewing within Brooklyn finally breaks and she’s overcome with a feeling of tranquility that she hasn’t know since before the Exemplar. 

They were free from New Babyl, and no obstacle would ever compare to that. Everything was going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how ya feel @sageIyns ((its a capital i)) 
> 
> would we like a part 2 in this universe about tempollo or aliyah and bodhi orrr bc i kinda would??
> 
> k bye c u nxt time mwah


End file.
